


Winter

by dreamthievespart17



Series: Companionship (Soft Ronsey) [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Just a couple of dudes cuddling guys, M/M, Seasonal Affective Disorder, Sharing a Bed, This could be interpreted as platonic or romantic pick your fav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamthievespart17/pseuds/dreamthievespart17
Summary: Ronan Lynch hates winter.He hates it even more when the heater in Monmouth isn’t working.He hates it a little less when Gansey agrees to cuddle him for warmth.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III & Ronan Lynch, Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch
Series: Companionship (Soft Ronsey) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179572
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Winter

It was late November and the cold weather was finally beginning to kick in. Frost kissed car windshields and breaths billowed out like smoke in the frigid air. 

Winter was the fucking worst.

Ronan didn’t feel like making the effort to articulate exactly _why_ he hated the cold season, it had just always been that way for him. He much preferred the sweltering Henrietta summers, sun blazing down upon him as he drove to nowhere, AC cranked up through the roof. 

Winter made him despair. 

The nights were longer, the sun noping the fuck out around four in the afternoon and the air was chilled and unwelcoming. All the more reason to stay inside. 

He didn’t even feel like driving anymore – the dying sun too depressing, the icy shock of a frozen car seat too much for him to bear while he waited for the heating to kick in. 

Fuck winter. 

Lying on his bed in an oversized black hoodie, dark gray sweatpants and thick socks, he once again cursed the unreliability of Monmouth’s heating. The apartment was large enough and old enough (and also not originally mean to be an _apartment_ in the first place) that often times, Ronan’s room was as chilly as Noah’s disturbingly cold hands. 

He snorted. Pulling his blanket off his bed, he wrapped it around his shoulders and trudged to the main room where Gansey was sat at the table, presumably doing more Glendower research. 

“Gansey,” he grumbled, “this place is a fucking ice box, I’ll die of hypothermia before we make it through the winter if this keeps up.”

Gansey looked up with concern, taking in Ronan’s pathetic, curled in appearance. His brow furrowed softly and he frowned. 

“I’m sorry, Ronan. The heating person said they’d try to come by in a couple weeks, but until then, we’ll just have to make do.”

“Seriously?” Ronan was not having it today. His toes felt like they were about to freeze and break off. 

Gansey nodded forlornly. “The company told me that a lot of people have been having issues with their heating recently, so the waiting list is quite long. There’s nothing I can do about it right now.”

Ronan huffed a sigh. “Fine.”

Gansey nodded and turned back to his book, presumably assuming Ronan had accepted his reply. 

“Not so fast, Gansey.” 

He glanced up at Ronan’s suspicious tone. 

“If the heat is gonna be shitty and unreliable then you’re gonna have to keep me warm. I’m not suffering through the next few weeks without any warmth. Get over here.”

Gansey’s expression was baffled and a bit amused. “Oh… alright?” He chuckled awkwardly. “I’m not quite sure what you mean.”

Ronan rolled his eyes. “Just get over here,” he demanded. 

He waited impatiently for Gansey to stand and cross the distance between them before he enveloped Gansey in his blanket, clinging to his side like a baby bat. 

“That’s better,” Ronan murmured softly in his ear. “Now come to bed.”

Gansey stiffened in surprise and then relaxed, nodding and allowing Ronan to rest his head on his shoulder as he led Gansey into his bedroom. 

It was slightly awkward maneuvering onto the bed; they were wrapped together in their own little cocoon, so transferring that to a horizontal surface took some effort, but soon they had slipped under the covers and were comfortably clinging to each other for warmth. 

Ronan snuggled in closer, mouth close enough to Gansey’s face that he was sure the other boy could feel his breath on his ear, further evidenced by the rosy blush that dusted his Gansey’s cheekbones. 

He smiled and nuzzled his neck. 

“This is what you get for not fixing the fucking heater when I told you to in September.”

Gansey snorted. “Not much of a punishment is it?” The reply was murmured into Ronan’s forehead, where a gentle kiss was soon deposited. 

Ronan smiled, slipping his hand into Gansey’s and clasping their frigid fingers together. 

“I guess not… better get used to it though, because you’re sleeping here every night til the heat gets fixed.”

Gansey chuckled softly. “Anything to keep you warm, Ronan. You know I’d do anything for you.”

“Yeah,” Ronan whispered with a smile. “I know.”

Curling even closer, he closed his eyes and sighed, finally warm and content. 

Maybe winter wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m with Ronan I don’t like winter, cold weather makes me curl in on myself :( 
> 
> So I channeled that into a cute fic!! I hope you enjoyed, I don’t normally write fluff, but this idea just came to me so I made it happen. 
> 
> Pls kudos and comment if you feel so inclined :) 
> 
> Also find me on tumblr @somniabundant


End file.
